Kembang Kampung
by Viloh
Summary: Satu hal yang selalu Uco ingat, bahwa ia suka dengan Alicia si kembang kampung. Namun cintanya selalu ditolak karena...


Disclaimer : The Raid selalu milik PT Merantau film

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Uco dkk.

Notes:

Buat Chocofit yg gak sengaja mampir ke sini, wah gak nyangka ternyata sya bisa bikin fic baru di fandom ini haha. Jadi ayo sya tunggu juga fic baru kmu atau updatetan kmu jg.

Makasih jg bagi pembaca yg udah mampir dan meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.

.

.

"Kembang Kampung"

.

.

Subuh, satu jam seusai Imsyak sahur Wak Khaji Bejo diketahui mengumpat marah-marah di teras rumahnya. Tak lain tak bukan penyebabnya karena beberapa pemuda kampung kurang kerjaan tengah iseng menyumet bergulung-gulung petasan srikandi di depan halaman. Ketika petasan mereka berhasil meletus bunyi letusannya memang terdengar menggelegar seperti bom atom. Maka saat ini dikhususkan bagi Wak Khaji Bejo yang sedang mengidap sakit gigi, suara petasan itu seolah sedang mencabut nyawanya.

Sambil terus uring-uringan Khaji Bejo menyambar sapu lidi yang bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu gerbang. Sapu lidi tersebut dijadikan senjata pamungkasnya untuk menggebuki pantat para pemuda kampung yang tadi telah sengaja berbuat onar, menurutnya. Tanpa perlu diselidiki lagi ia tahu siapa dalangnya, pasti pelakunya mengarah ke kawanan anak laki-laki Bangun si calon kades, yang juga secara terang-terangan seteru lamanya.

Bukan didesak oleh permainan politik ataupun masalah pencitraan, anak dari seteru Khaji Bejo bersedia dengan sengaja mengirim petasan srikandi ke halaman rumahnya. Melainkan poin utamanya ialah si pemuda sedang naksir berat pada keponakan pengusaha rambutan itu. Keponakan Khaji Bejo sudah memasuki tubuh perawan, sebuah bukti kecil bahwa ia tengah menjadi sorotan para mata lelaki. Hal inilah yang kerap kali membuat Khaji Bejo naik pitam, gerah tatkala mendapati keponakan perempuannya dipakai sebagai bahan cari perhatian oleh sebagian pemuda di kampung. Selain urusan cantik, sebenarnya alasan sakral Khaji Bejo terlalu melindungi keponakan perempuannya cukup sepele. Satu, karena ia sayang. Dua, karena keponakannya merupakan amanah dari sang kakak ipar, perempuan cinta pertamanya sejak dulu. Jadi untuk saat ini agar keponakan perempuannya tidak salah pilih pacar, Khaji Bejo sangat mewanti-wanti.

Mencari ke balik semak-semak atau di atas pohon mangga podang nyatanya kawanan pemuda badung penyumet petasan sudah lenyap. Khaji Bejo mengumpat lagi menghiraukan gusinya yang bengkak. Sapu lidi di tangannya diacung-acungkan ke udara, ia menggerutu kesal tidak karuan. Jika kemarin pas buka puasa ia tak kesurupan makan kurma sehingga membuat gigi bolongnya kumat, sudah pasti ia mengejar kawanan itu menelusuri jalan setapak dekat tegalan. Sudah pasti.

Ah, sakit gigi ini menganggu, nyeri sekali rasanya. Tapi daripada nyeri sakit gigi lebih nyeri lagi mendapati kamar keponakan perempuanku disambangi laki-laki. Batin Khaji Bejo berbisik, ia mengelus-elus dadanya dan terlalu gelap mata. Meskipun apa yang ada dalam pikirannya belum tentu benar terjadi sebab perlu digaris bawahi jika cinta Uco terhadap keponakan gadisnya selama ini telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oleh karenanya pemuda itu gemar cari perhatian. Uco pintar memainkan moment yang ada tapi justru sekarang Khaji Bejo selalu jadi korbannya, lebih tepat terciprat getahnya.

Menghiraukan kesakitan Khaji Bejo berada di tempat lain, di sebuah gardu pos ronda. Sekumpulan kawanan tampak asik bercengkrama sedang ngobrol sana-sini. Topik terhangat yaitu aksi meraka lima belas menit lalu. Uco sang punggawa berseri-seri menceritakan keberaniannya menyumet sumbu petasan di halaman rumah Khaji Bejo. Keberanian diumbar di depan mata kawan-kawannya seakan digunakan untuk menyembunyikan sikap tak tahu diri. Mendengar cerita Uco yang dibuat menarik kawan-kawannya mengangguk berkali-kali lipat. Mereka sepaham, kenakalan hanyalah suatu kesenangan untuk menolak aturan. Namun ada juga salah seorang kawannya yang tidak terlalu setuju, namanya Eka. Tidak pada kenakalan atau kebaranian melainkan pada cara kerjanya. Untuk terang-terangan menyukai seorang gadis, bagi Eka cara kerja Uco sama saja seperti seorang pengecut. Ia punya persepsi sendiri.

"Kurang kerjaan lu Co, ngajak kita kelayapan buat nyumet petasan."

Uco yang masih berseri-seri karena merasa diperhatikan membalas perkataan kawannya. Setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keponakan Khaji Bejo ia akan merasa terbang ke awang-awang. Meskipun hanya perasaannya saja, ia tak perduli.

"Ini udah jamannya Ka, petasan tu maenannya laki-laki."

"Yaelah, bilang ja lu mau caper ke ponakannya Khaji Bejo. Dari dulu lu gitu terus Co." sanggah Eka.

"Lah, itu lu ngerti sendiri kan Ka," balas Uco sumrigah.

'Gua kasih tau ya, caper tu seharusnya ngasih bunga bukan malah petasan."

Lantas semua kawanan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak terkecuali Uco. Ia yang tawanya malah paling kencang. Eka geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Yah gimana lagi, liat sekarang gua kagak punya bunga hanya punya petasan."

Uco memamerkan lima gulung petasan impling srikandi yang dirogoh dari dalam kantong celananya. Petasan tersebut cuma berisi bubuk karbit yang digulung dengan kertas karton dan dikasih sumbu. Buatan sendiri para kawanan itu, tidak dijual eceran tapi masih bisa meletus. Mereka bangga lalu menguji letusannya di halaman rumah Khaji Bejo setelah sahur. Tradisi membiarkan suara petasan berdengung-dengung, sukacita disambut kecuali oleh Uco yang memiliki maksud lain.

 **...**

Sepulang sekolah kawanan Uco mejeng di parkiran. Mereka duduk-duduk di atas jok Honda kalong antik mengkilap keluaran 70. Kawanan itu merasa tampak paling keren dengan kaca mata bulat berwarna coklat nangkring di atas kepala, berbalut setelan kemeja putih cekak serta celana abu-abu model komprang.

Semenjak sering nongkrong di parkiran Uco semakin lupa bahwa pertemanan mereka tak terasa sudah terjalin selama sebelas tahun. Mereka empat sekawan, saling ketemu pas dulu belajar mengaji di Madrasah. Lalu Uco memutuskan membentuk genk dari kawanan ini sebab ia terinspirasi dari drama Tv yang menceritakan kehidupan empat pemuda kaya raya. Sekurang-kurangnya tidak di dalam cerita Tv drama tentu saja Uco juga ikutan menjadi ketua genknya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun bapaknya memang paling kaya raya sekampung karena punya partai, Kedua Benny, ketiga Eka, terakhir Rama paling jelata tapi paling jago beladiri.

Uco serta kawan-kawannya senang mejeng dimana-mana, tapi lebih senang di parkiran motor sekolah karena bisa menggoda gadis-gadis satu sekolah yang lewat. Darah muda bersemayam abadi sehingga Uco merangkulnya erat-erat. Sejak kelas sepuluh ia sudah mengejar-ngejar cinta Alicia, perawan keponakan pedagang rambutan dengan kekayaan nomor sekian. Hal tersebut bukanlah suatu rahasia umum, maka banyak gadis lainnya tidak ingin mendekati Uco sebab mereka tahu cintanya akan ditolak.

Sampai sekarang di dalam benak Uco suatu hari ketika ia menggoda para gadis di sekolah dengan permainan, ia berharap suatu hari Alicia mudah cemburu. Uco naksir gadis itu pertamakali di MOS sekolah. Melihat wajahnya yang masih cantik saat dikerjai senior, diguyur air kran warna-warni atau ditampoli kue tart. Kapan saja Alicia cantik. Bahkan ketika jodohnya sudah diatur ia masih sama seperti itu.

Di tengah-tengah Uco menanti Alicia lewat di parkiran, Benny yang duduk di sampingnya mengeluh. Perutnya keroncongan.

"Busyet bener bro, masih jam segini cacing di perut gua udah koar-koar."

Rama dan Eka serempak geleng-geleng. Benny yang lesu tiduran di atas jok motor. Sebentar lagi ia tumbang. Puasanya hampir dikhawatirkan.

"Emang tadi lu sahur pake apa?" tanya Uco.

"Senwich."

"Gile makanan apaan tuh Ben." Rama kebingungan, selain diam-diam ia ingin terpingkal-pingkal. Uco dan Eka takjub mendengar ucapan Benny.

"Roti, pokoknya makanan kekinian. Lu pasti pada kagak ngerti."

Obrolan konyol itu tertahan sebab Alicia akhirnya lewat, ia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan sahabat karib sama-sama perempuannya. Uco selalu mengira bahwa perempuan suka bergandengan tangan, mereka takut diculik dan dibawa ke Bulan. Jadi kata bapaknya selama perempuan masih takut diculik maka laki-laki akan lebih takut lagi untuk mendekati. Uco sangat paham, tapi ia laki-laki pemberani.

Dengan gaya pemberani sekaligus tak tahu diri Uco berjalan menghampiri Alicia. Ia mencoba kesekian kali.

Namun setelah mendekat Uco jadi gugup. Jatuh cinta tak mengenal aba-aba, hitungan waktu berlalu cepat. Demikian pula buat Alicia, tiba-tiba ia ikutan gugup. Sebenarnya wajah garang tapi tampan milik Uco pernah membuatnya kalang kabut, kepikiran menjadikannya susah tidur. Tidak dipungkiri kalau Uco lebih tampan ketimbang jodoh pilihan pamannya.

"Tadi pagi abang nyumet petasan di rumah ya," kata Alicia tersendat-sendat.

Uco cengengesan, perasaan gugup berusaha ditepisnya.

"Bener neng, suka gak? Abang gak punya bunga atau kembang api cuma ada petasan."

"Wak Bejo jadi ngomel-ngomel terus karena petasan abang."

Sebagaimana rayuan gombal ini akan mengarah. Basa-basi, Uco sudah kebal. Pemuda itu tidak mau ditolak terus, ia berharap sekali-kali Alicia mau diajaknya nonton bioskop di kota. Kebetulan malam ini filmnya bagus, malam minggu cocoknya nonton film picisan. Poster film serta judul filmnya diingat-ingat oleh Uco. Galih dan Ratna, ia mengantisipasi.

"Nanti setelah Tarawih Neng Alicia mau Abang ajak jalan-jalan nonton bioskop."

Tanpa banyak omong, tanpa banyak rayuan gombal. Alicia mengangguk. Hal itu seumur-umur baru pertamakali semenjak didekati Uco.

"Sekali ini aja ya bang. Asal gak ketahuan sama Wak Bejo."

Sepersekian detik Alicia mengangguk maka sepersekian itu pula Uco kaget setengah mati. Dulu mengajak Alicia mengerjakan PR sekolah bareng-bareng saja susahnya sudah minta ampun, apalagi diboyong pergi nonton bioskop. Oleh karena sering ditolak terus Uco jadi taruhan pada dirinya sendiri dan ia akhirnya berhasil menang undian. Adakalanya usaha yang amat susah suatu kali menjadi amat mudah. Jika kalian tak tahu diri, untuk mencoba. kata Uco.

Sebelum semuanya berlalu dari belakang kawanan Uco pada suit-suit. Perutnya Benny yang keroncongan juga sudah stabil tidak kambuh lagi. Ia tak jadi tumbang, terbukti sebab suara suitannya yang paling keras. Batal puasanya diundur.

Karena Uco dan Alicia akan pergi bioskop malam ini. Tidak perlu ada petasan lagi.

 **...**

Malam Minggu selepas Tarawih Uco bergegas jalan dengan Honda kalongnya. Mereka sudah janjian di gardu pos ronda agar tidak ketangkap basah oleh Khaji Bejo. Pedagang rambutan kolot itu sekarang sedang siap-siap berangkat mengaji di surau, besok subuh seusai sahur ia baru pulang. Alicia aman.

Lima menit Uco sampai di gardu pos ronda ternyata Alicia sudah menunggu. Bukan terpesona oleh dandanan lipstik tipis ataupun cemong polesan bedak Alicia yang membikin Uco lega. Namun mendapati gadis pujaannya sudah bersedia datang serta menunggu, itu cukup. Uco sangat lega.

"Ayo berangkat Neng."

Hampir sedetik Alicia sempat ragu-ragu. Selama ini ia belum pernah menipu pamannya untuk pergi main dan bersenang-senang. Alicia sama kolotnya dengan pamannya, ia masih takut kualat. Tentu tidak ada salahnya sekali saja, toh akan cepat berlalu. Sekali saja Alicia mencoba mengikuti kata hatinya bukan perintah pamannya. Hutang budinya memang belum pernah cukup, nanti ia harus membayarnya lunas. Selama Pak Tama calon kades saingan bapaknya Uco masih kepingin mempersuntingnya menjadi istri muda. Alicia bisa membayar hutang budi pada pamannya. Tapi untuk sekarang sekali saja ia ingin duduk diboncengan motor Uco. Pergi berdua nonton bioskop.

Film segera diputar, pemuda-pemudi yang masih mengantre tiket kalang kabut takut ketinggalan durasi. Begitupula Uco, ia berhasil membeli dua tiket. Sebelum mereka masuk seorang petugas tiket menghalangi. Tiket mereka disobek, Uco menyimpan lekat-lekat sobekan tiketnya di saku jaket parasitnya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tanda pertamakali ia bisa jalan bareng dengan Alicia. Suatu hari tiketnya bisa beda.

Di studio lampu dimatikan, sorotan sinar putih menyilaukan muncul dari suatu proyeksi layar yang lebar. Sebelum film dimulai mata Alicia sudah berbinar-binar. Memang sejak lama ia belum pernah nonton film lagi. Ingat-ingat, waktu umurnya sekitar enam tahun dulu ia sering diajak pamannya nonton layar tancap. Saat itu film diputar di lapangan kelurahan dengan layar yang lebih sempit daripada di bioskop tapi tempatnya lebih luas. Ditemani bunyi berisik mesin diesel dari jetset, orang-orang tetap saja asik nonton film sambil makan camilan jagung rebus atau kacang goreng. Angin malam semriwing-mriwing menusuk tengkuk bukan AC. Resolusi filmnya juga kadang buram kadang jelas.

Pergi ketempat manapun Wak Khaji Bejo gemar mengenakan sarung. Jadi saat Alicia kedinginan terkena angin malam ia pasti bersembunyi di bawah sarung pamannya. Di sana Alicia mengintip, bersembunyi sambil mencermati isi cerita film yang kurang terlalu ia pahami. Meskipun jalan cerita fimnya tak penting namun kebersamaan semacam inilah yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Alicia. Namun itu dulu saat pamannya masih tidak terlalu tua dan kerajingan mengomel. Sekarang ia otoriter.

Sinar putih di layar semakin silau pertanda film akan dimulai. Pertama ada musik pop pembuka mengiringi. Filmnya cerita remaja, percintaan di masa sekolah SMA. Memasuki inti cerita film para pasangan di studio bioskop sibuk membelai telapak tangan pasangannya masing-masing. Ini merupakan bagian penting dari menikmati cerita picisan, tak terkecuali bagi Uco.

Diam-diam ia melirik telapak tangan Alicia. Apakah ia memiliki kesempatan membelai telapak tangannya?

Uco menunduk, dalam kata yang tak bisa dijelaskan ia ketakutan. Uco berusaha menyentuh kulit jarinya Alicia namun sekujur tubuhnya tetap kaku. Kenyataannya malam itu akhirnya mereka menonton bioskop dengan tenang. Tontonan tersebut hanyalah perkenalan maka tak ada acara belai-belain tangan. Esok mungkin ada lagi. Uco perlu bersabar ketika Alicia telah resmi jadi pacar. Juga hari dimana bapaknya harus menang pemilihan kades.

Malam setelah nonton bioskop Alicia diantar pulang Uco, langsung turun tepat di depan rumahnya. Jalanan kampung mulai lumayan sepi senyap. Sembari sembunyi-sembunyi Uco tak tega membiarkan Alicia jalan sendirian dari gardu pos ronda. Ia ingat Khaji Bejo mungkin masih mengaji di surau, pulangnya baru besok pagi.

Sampai di pintu gerbang rumah, Alicia turun dari boncengan motor Uco. Masih kaku, tanpa kata. Uco bergerak, ia meraih telapak tangan Alicia. Ini bukan lagi di dalam studio bioskop. Tapi Uco lebih berani.

"Kenapa selama ini Neng Alicia gak suka sama Abang?"

Alicia paham pertanyaan itu, namun kesusahan menjawabanya. Acap kali ia bertemu dengan Uco lalu menghindar ngobrol panjang lebar maka pertanyaan semacam inilah yang ditakutkannya keluar. Alicia susah menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya dikunci.

Karena sejak dulu Alicia selalu suka pada Uco. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Bagi Uco kecantikan Alicia bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa kecantikan itu telah menjadi tambal sulam bagi keluarganya. Dalihnya Alicia dituntut melindungi martabat pamannya, namun kenyataannya bahwa ia memang dijodohkan dengan bandar kaya untuk menutupi kas keuangan keluarga. Di tempat tersebut ia paling cantik, terlalu dikutuk cantik dan diincar. Kecantikannya jelas di jual, ia tak ingin Uco banyak tahu.

Tidak menjawab, Alicia melepasakan genggaman tangan Uco. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Di sana sekilas tampak bayangan Khaji Bejo mengintip dari korden ruang tamu. Ia seram, sakit giginya belum sembuh.

Seminggu setelah berhasil mengajak Alicia nonton bioskop Uco kesulitan lagi membujuk. Semakin kesulitan membujuk, Alicia semakin bertambah cantik, Uco tak tahan. Mungkin alat kosmetik Alicia baru, bedaknya bertambah. Ada lebam-lebam warna biru di pelipisanya. Ia masih cantik.

Namun suatu hari Alicia menangis di pundak Uco, belakang kantin. Air matanya tak terbendung, pemuda itu tak mengerti apa-apa.

 **...**

Lima hari setelah Idul Fitri, kantor desa mengadakan acara Halalbihalal. Warga sekampung diundang untuk makan-makan sekaligus silaturahmi. Diantara banyaknya sajian menu makanan warga kampung belum sadar jika terdapat maksud terselubung. Tama pelakunya.

Hari itu bersamaan dengan pengangkatan kades yang baru. Acaranya sangat meriah, ada orkes serta tarian. Tama mantan bandar kaya terpilih untuk naik mimbar. Menurut warga kampung ia cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin. Tama punya segala macam kriteria untuk menjadi kades, ia pemimpin, kharismatik dan tentunya yang paling penting ia tidak punya bini muda.

Sebelum Tama berpidato di atas mimbar untuk menjelaskan visi misinya salah seorang panitia mengamati siapa saja peserta yang datang. Ia tak ingin ada bentrok atau keributan. Khaji Bejo dicoret, sebab beliau sedang opname di rumah sakit. Penyakitnya belum diketahui. Jadi ia tak bisa hadir di acara.

Ketika Tama bersiap berpidato di atas mimbar semua perserta mendadak hening. Tama merogoh secarik kertas di saku batiknya. Kertas tersebut merupakan gambaran visi misinya yang sudah dipersiapkan semalam untuk ke depan, tentunya pasti ada celah-celah menguntungkan. Saat Tama membuka kertasnya dan melihat tulisannya sendiri. Emosinya tersulut, ia keceplosan. Di luar isi pidato suaranya bergema. Sebenarnya tidak menguntungkan bisnisnya.

"Saudara-saudara sejak dini mari secepatnya kita berantas budaya kawin lari"

Semua hadirin yang datang terdiam. Omongan Tama membuat Mereka teringat peristiwa dua minggu lalu, peristiwa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Khaji Bejo diopname. Keponakan perempuannya diduga kawin lari dengan anak calon kades yang terpaksa dilengserkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tamat

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
